Un matin pas comme les autres
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Beaucoup de choses à faire mais peu de temps pour les réaliser. Tout doit être réalisé au bon moment pour être à l'heure. Un petit pépin et tout le programme est chamboulé. OS
**Je sais que je vous dois un second chapitre pour une autre histoire mais j'ai un petit blocage sur ce chapitre. Cette histoire était écrite sur papier depuis des mois donc je me suis dit que c'est mieux de vous donner ça que rien du tout :) Merci de votre patience !**

 **Un matin pas comme les autres**

Chaque matin c'est la même chose. Un course contre la montre pour se préparer pour la journée. Il faut réveiller les enfants, les habiller, leur donner leur petit-déjeuner, les emmener à l'école ou chez les grands-parents pour le plus jeune. En temps normal, tout se passe bien mais aujourd'hui, j'ai une réunion très importante et Tris travaillant dans la même entreprise que moi se doit d'être présente elle aussi. La journée va être longue.

Lorsque le réveil sonne, j'appuie immédiatement sur le bouton pour le faire taire. Tris grogne en se blottissant dans les couvertures. Elle place la couette au-dessus de sa tête. Je plonge sous la couverture pour la serrer contre moi. Je cache mon visage dans son cou en déposant plein de petits baisers sur son épaule. Je l'entends rire puis elle retire la couette qui nous cache. Elle se retourne dans mes bras et se blottit contre moi.

« Allez, debout mon cœur ! Murmuré-je à son oreille.

\- Deux minutes.

\- Non, on doit se dépêcher aujourd'hui. »

Elle ouvre doucement ses yeux et s'étire.

« Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. »

Elle m'embrasse puis se lève. Je l'observe quitter la pièce pour aller dans la cuisine puis je sors du lit à mon tour.

Je commence par réveiller notre aîné, Alex, 5 ans. J'entre doucement dans sa chambre et m'assieds sur le bord de son lit. Je caresse sa tête en lui chuchotant de se réveiller. Il grogne en se tournant dans son lit comme sa mère.

« Maman t'attend dans la cuisine. », dis-je en sortant de la pièce.

Je laisse la porte entre-ouverte pour que la lumière du couloir le garde éveillé.

Je continue avec ma petite princesse de trois ans, Méline ou Mel. Je fais comme pour son frère sauf que je lui caresse la joue. Elle ouvre ses yeux- identiques aux miens- et sourit en me voyant.

« Bonjour ma princesse. »

J'embrasse sa joue puis la prends dans mes bras. Elle garde sa peluche préférée dans ses bras en posant son menton sur mon épaule. Je me déplace dans la chambre du petit dernier, Léo, 8 mois.

Je la pose à côté de moi près du berceau puis regarde à l'intérieur pour voir qu'il est déjà réveillé.

« Tu attendais papa ? »

Il sourit en tapant des jambes, je prends ça pour un oui. Je le place contre moi en le serrant avec mon bras droit. Il pose sa tête contre son épaule en gardant sa tétine dans la bouche. Je prends la main de ma fille et l'aide à descendre les escaliers. Elle prend toujours beaucoup de temps le matin et il faut beaucoup de patience pour ça. Arrivés en bas des escaliers, elle lâche ma main et court vers la cuisine où Tris est entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner. J'entre à mon tour avec Léo dans les bras. Tris porte déjà Mel dans les siens puis elle la pose sur une chaise pour prendre le bébé. Je lance un regard vers la table mais il manque quelqu'un.

« Alex n'est pas descendu ?

\- Il a dû se rendormir. Laisse, j'y vais. », dit-elle lorsque elle voit que je me tourne vers les escaliers.

Elle pose Léo dans son parc alors que je m'assieds avec Mel. Elle mange ses céréales en silence alors que je me sers du café puis prépare des tartines. Je regarde Léo dans son parc qui mordille des jouets en étant assis.

Tris revient quelques minutes plus tard avec Alex qui fait la grimace. Je l'observe quelques temps et il n'a pas l'air très réveillé. Il ne mange pas grand chose, ne dit rien et se lève pour aller s'habiller. Tris me dit d'aller me préparer et qu'elle s'occupe de tout.

Je me lève en finissant ma tasse de café. J'embrasse ma femme sur le front puis monte dans notre chambre. Je marche vers la salle de bain, ma cravate pas encore nouée, entrain de fermer ma chemise. Je croise Tris sur le chemin qui se rend dans notre chambre avec Léo sur la hanche. Avec sa main libre, elle caresse rapidement mon torse encore nu. Je souris puis avance sans m'arrêter pour l'embrasser, on n'a pas le temps pour ça. Je commence à nouer ma cravate quand je passe devant la chambre de Mel qui s'habille toute seule. Elle ne laisse plus ni Tris ni moi l'aider parce qu'elle veut faire comme les grands. C'est pratique car ça nous permet de gagner du temps. Elle nous appelle dès qu'elle a besoin d'aide. En général, c'est plutôt moi car elle sait que Tris est plus débordée que moi.

« Papa ! »

Quand on parle du loup... J'entre dans la chambre où elle vient de mettre la robe qu'elle avait choisie avec Tris hier soir.

« Tu as besoin d'aide, ma puce ?

\- Oui. »

Je me mets à genoux devant elle et tire sur le bas de sa robe pour faire passer sa tête dans le bon trou. Elle me remercie avec un gros câlin et un baiser sur la joue. Je brosse ses longs cheveux blonds mais quand je vois son visage, je commence à m'inquiéter. Elle n'a pas l'air bien.

« Tout va bien ? »

Elle secoue sa tête négativement.

« J'ai mal ici et ici. », dit-elle en pointant sa tête et son ventre.

Je pose ma main sur son front qui est brûlant. Oh non, pas ça, pas maintenant.

« Ecoute-moi, tu vas remettre ton pyjama et tu restes dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que je revienne d'accord ? »

Elle hoche la tête et je l'aide à enlever sa robe. Pendant qu'elle se change, je pars chercher Tris. Elle est dans la chambre d'Alex entrain d'essayer de garder son calme, Léo toujours perché sur sa hanche.

« Alex, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Change-toi, ton père ne doit pas être en retard au travail !

\- Tris ?

\- Pas maintenant, Tobias ! »

Elle force Alex à mettre un t-shirt mais vu la couleur de son visage, je remarque qu'il est aussi malade. De mieux en mieux.

« Tris, je dois te parler.

\- Quoi ? », hurle-t-elle excédée.

Léo se met à pleurer au ton de sa mère alors que je pointe Alex du doigt. Il est plus blanc qu'un linge puis rapidement, il se tourne et vomit dans la poubelle. Tris se fige puis s'avance vers Alex. Elle lui dit quelque chose, il hoche la tête et sort. Sûrement pour aller dans la salle de bain. Tris commence à bercer le bébé qui se calme tout doucement.

« Juste ce qu'il nous fallait, soupire-t-elle.

\- Mel est aussi malade. »

Elle se frotte le front avec sa main libre. Elle est déjà épuisée et il n'est pas encore 8 heures.

« Parfait, juste parfait.

\- Donne-le-moi, dis-je en tendant mes bras vers Léo.

\- Tobias, tu dois te préparer. Tu as une réunion !

\- Je sais, mais toi aussi tu as un travail. Je peux appeler mon père et lui demander de déplacer la réunion d'une heure. Tu as besoin d'aide. »

Elle me sourit, reconnaissante mais quand elle veut placer le bébé dans mes bras, Mel m'appelle. Je soupire avec Tris.

Quand j'entre dans sa chambre, je la vois debout à côté du lit, tout son pyjama est couvert de vomis et elle pleure.

« Viens par là. »

J'enlève son pyjama puis l'emmène dans la salle de bain. Tris y est déjà avec Alex, elle a dû mettre Léo dans son berceau. Elle se retourne lorsque la porte s'ouvre et fronce les sourcils à la vue de sa fille en pleurs et en culotte.

Je lui montre le pyjama avant de le jeter dans la machine à laver. Tris aide Mel à se laver alors qu'Alex retourne dans sa chambre. Je profite des quelques minutes que j'ai pour appeler mon père et décaler la réunion d'une heure. J'appelle ensuite mes beaux-parents pour savoir s'ils peuvent garder les trois enfants au lieu d'un seul. Ma belle-mère me dit de les ramener dès que possible. Lorsque tout ça est réglé, je retire les draps souillés du lit pour les mettre dans la machine à laver aussi. Je remets un nouveau drap quand Tris arrive pour coucher Mel.

Tris se change et je noue enfin ma cravate. Lorsque nous sommes enfin prêts, nous installons les enfants dans la voiture. Je commence à rouler et je jette souvent des coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour vérifier qu'ils vont bien. J'ai vraiment peur que l'un d'eux se sente mal et qu'il vomisse dans la voiture. Ça serait la cerise sur le gâteau.

On arrive à la maison des grands-parents sans problème. Quand la voiture est garée, Andrew prend Alex dans ses bras, Natalie prend Mel, je prends Léo. Il fait tomber son jouet par terre et je bouge à peine pour le récupérer qu'il régurgite sur mon costume. Tris me regarde horrifiée alors que je soupire. J'ai passé la matinée à essayer de ne pas me salir et il gâche tout maintenant. Je ne lui en veux pas bien sûr.

Je le pose dans le parc à l'intérieur avant que les deux autres enfants ne s'endorment sur les canapés.

« Merci de les garder, vous nous sauvez la vie, dit Tris.

\- C'est normal, ma puce. On est toujours là pour vous aider et vous avez l'air épuisé tout les deux.

\- C'était une matinée plutôt mouvementée, en effet.

\- Tris, on va devoir y aller. Je dois rentrer me changer. »

Elle enlace ses parents puis j'enlace Natalie et serre la main d'Andrew. On embrasse les enfants.

On s'installe dans la voiture et nous discutons pendant le trajet.

« Je te dépose au travail et tu appelles l'école pour les prévenir que les petits ne viennent pas.

\- Je peux venir avec toi, j'ai le temps. »

A peine rentrés, je place mon costume tout entier dans la corbeille de linge sale puis entre dans la douche pour retirer l'odeur de vomi puis je me change dans un nouveau costume.

Tris m'attends sur le canapé et m'accueille avec un baiser. On reste assis deux minutes à profiter du silence d'une maison vide. On finit par aller au travail. Nous travaillons dans la même entreprise, créée par mon père. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'on s'est rencontrés. J'étais encore tout nouveau dans mon bureau et Tris s'est présentée pour le poste à pourvoir en tant que secrétaire. Elle a été engagée et assignée à mon bureau. Pas besoin de préciser qu'on s'entendait très bien.

Plus tard, je lui ai proposée d'arrêter de travailler lorsqu'elle a prit son congé maternité alors qu'elle était enceinte d'Alex mais elle a refusé. Elle a besoin de travailler, elle ne peut pas rester à la maison toute la journée.

Nous sortons de l'ascenseur à notre étage, je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne s'installe à son bureau. Il nous reste encore un petit quart d'heure avant la réunion. J'entre dans la salle de réunion où mon père et d'autres hommes sont déjà installés. Je les salue puis m'écroule dans une chaise et ferme les yeux en basculant ma tête en arrière. Mon père sourit en me voyant.

« Dure matinée ? »

Je prends une grande inspiration avant de le regarder et je suis certain qu'il voit mes cernes.

« Tu n'as même pas idée. »


End file.
